Rei's Dream
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: The sequel to Kagome's dream finally. Rei is the lead and is having a very familiar problem except this time could it be on purpose? rating for language and suggestive content. Plus Later chapters. Yaoi Need help from my readers on this.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there here is the sequel to Kagome's Dream. This will be about the children. You will also find out why Kagome was asleep in this story. Here we go._

**Chapter one**

Sekaru heard her brother Rei and his Mate going at it. They loved mated each other. She and Kouga were happily mated and her pups sleeping. She smiled at the idea of bedding her mate again. Midori and her mate loved sleeping outside so it was common practice to place a barrier around the castle. Rei had long since taken over the head of the family. Inukai his best general.

It was a clear night in spring. So mating was common place. Many nights you could hear pleasure filled cries. Heck on occasion she swore she heard Tenmaro call out into the night in release. She missed her brother. She was the eyes of the west. The visionary of the future. Currently Kouga was at the northern palace. She was not worried though Ayame had given up the grudge once finding her mate.

Rika and the Dragon had found the bastard in the east and kept an eye on him. He still was fucking at random. Many wanted him to rule. But Rika killed all that opposed her mate. Her heart went out to her sister. She knew that her litter mate was at a dangerous place.

Inukai and Kagura were always not far from home. They were happy where they were plus visited everyday. She never had to miss them. She wondered the halls to find if anything was out of the ordinary. She was doing that now. She always heard the cries of pleasure. Also pain from the dungeon.

She smelt the scent of arousal and was having a hard time concentrating. She wanted her mate but he was gone. At least that is what she knew. He had the tendency to surprise her. He did that on occasion. Once he was suppose to be gone a week and was gone one day.

"Sekaru do you not sleep my lady?" asked a guard and she smiled.

"I always walk the halls. Keeping an eye out for my brother who can't stop having his mate. I must be going." She said noticing the lust. She knew the guards had a need for her and her female family members. Once in her room she saw her mate and smiled.

"Mate I believe we have a problem to take care of." She nodded and leapt into his arms. He crushed his body to hers and then all that was heard was growls and screams of pleasure.

**Morning**

Rei woke first still deep with in Kentaru. He and his mate now would mate on the days that were no longer a danger. He had his heir and mate. Kissing his mate he pulled out and dressed. Groaning with need. He heard his sister last night and knew she had been walking the halls.

He walked down to the dinning hall and saw his siblings and cousins. It was agreed they would be together for the battle. He saw Tenmaro's new toy. He never stopped his little game. Yesterday he had a younger girl now was an older one. He also could see the girl was with child. He shook his head. Tenmaro probably was not dad because the girl carried many males scents. The funny thing was his brother claimed to only want females. He knew the boy fucked at least one male. Because a male's scent was on him.

"Brother she carries a child. I don't believe to be yours." He said and Tenmaro smirked.

"I know. She still felt amazing though. I think I might stay with this one a while." He said and then noticed Rei was shaking his head.

"What happened to your healer?" Tenmaro thought and laughed.

"She and I are still mates. But she and I agree with the fact we should be able to have others. She and a village elder have one litter plus a local farm hand. That one and her have been at it for a month. She and I bed once in a while." He said and waited for the others.

It didn't take long for them to enter the room. All Sesshoumaru and Kagome plus Sango and Inu Yasha. It was said that Miroku had several more children with Kanna and several others before he died. He did end up having sex with three sex demons. In the end he died of exhaustion. Kanna died at Inukai's hands.

Rin and Souta were sitting with there next to each other and their little ones next to them. Every one filed in and ate. The children left to play the adults talked and watched. Rei in Kentaru's arms. He knew his mate was probably with again. He entered this time.

"We will be fighting soon huh?" They received a nod. The question was from Rin. She was trained by her mother and Kagura. She could now use a bow and her mirror. Plus a sword. She knew how to fight with anything. Specialty Sword mirror and bow.

**In the East**

Naru sat with his member sheathed in the spider demon he was going to have his other half with. He felt it coming soon. His sibling all near by. They all loved to watch him bed the slaves. He smirked this demon never felt right but this was the one. He could see into the future like Sekaru. He wanted his other half.

"You all realize none of you are to touch this female?" They nodded. His seed shooting into the spider. "Now bitch don't fuck any other tile you give me my better half got it." The spider nodded. He then left his brother that he had caught in the demoness's core dead on the floor. He then moved to one of the servants and pounded the girl's core. He had been making a habit of impregnating the slaves. So he fixed them. He only wanted his better half and the three girls in the west. Rika Tenshi and Inkira. They were his dreams. He pictured a different one each time.

"Now go back to work." Having done enough he walked back to his chair. Not one servant wore clothes considering the master tended to want to be inside one servant or another. Plus they all had been fucked by the master's siblings. One even gave birth to the second eldest son's child.

"Naru we all need relief. Can we?" asked his sister. She was pure whore. Tenmaro had no idea. His mate was Naru's sister. She even had been laid by Sanomaru and neither realized it. She mothered children from both. Now the head of the village was wrapped around her finger.

"Sure find your slave. But sister you can't you must pay a visit to your 'mate'. Then to the village head. Both need you." He said and they left. He called to another slave and impaled him. Picturing his wet dream all three girls begging him for release.

**Inkira**

She and her mate Kita were in each other's arms. He had been talking to Rei and now since spring had hit all of them were in need. He wanted her and she him. It was not uncommon in the spring to find sex all over. Hell at random times in village they could here screams of release.

"I need you mate please." Said Kita and she moaned. He pushed against her. Nodding he ran with her to their room and impaled her on him. She groaned not making it to the bed. He pounded her and she came. After three more rounds they cleaned up and left.

She walked to the garden and saw her siblings and cousins talking. Well some of them. You could hear the others. She sat down in the grass began to talk.

"Sister you realize the children have not been innocent on that part of life for some time." Said Kohanna and received a nod. Rei had been in dire need and ran into his mate in the hall. They mated right there and the children saw. They all laughed. It didn't matter. One had seen a maid and guard mate as well.

"I guess I still have modesty." She said and they all nodded. Kita came into the garden and smiled.

"You know I still can't see the resemblance between you and my old child hood friend." The male laughed and changed forms. He was the reverse of the female. Black with white strips. He then laid on his mates lap. The funny thing was he had ice and Kilala fire.

They all had been discussing the up coming battle. Their pups were in danger plus Rika Tenshi and Inkira were wanted by the bastard. What could the family do? They realized long ago the ones needed were Sekaru Inkai and Sesshimaru. The problem was all would need to be there. So what was the point in staying behind? Plus Inkira was a little bit unnerved when the others fought and not her.

"Now that reminds me. Is she even still around?" They said and Kita nodded.

"She just remains closer to the village of slayers." He said. Inkira was leaning on him.

She closed her eyes lately Naru would try and invade her mind with his idea of pleasure. She would wake with a migraine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is. Okay More based on the children but Kagome and the others will have their place._

**Chapter 2**

Wandering the halls late at night Rei-inu was happy. He had taken the throne with no problems and was now the Lord of the west. His father though still alive was helping rule. Taking a permanent seat on the council. He was the voice of reason. The new lord was proud. His father helped when possible. Kentaru the loving supportive and true mate by his side. But there was the female whore who spread for pretty much anything that could screw her.

Rei was sick of the bitch. Just last week she was being laid by a guard. Yesterday she offered her self to his true mate. Also to one of his brothers. He wanted her dead and that was currently not possible. She was pupped. He guessed the child was another male's. He growled. The council had let his son take the title heir. So he should be able to dispense of the wench. He feigns ignorance but all knew better. This night would change it all.

"My lord you may be rid of the female. She has caused enough damage be rid of her." He nodded and ran to the woman. She currently was fucking one of her personal guards. One she loved to have. She moaned and groaned her pleasure. She spoke to the male as well.

"The fool has no idea I have you. He believes I am faithful. He is foolish. I don't like men how fuck other men." She said and kissed the demon. "Show me what I mean to you." She continued and the male complied only to hear a growl. Both turned to the door. There stood Rei-inu. His eyes glowing red. He walked forward.

"I believe you are wrong bitch. I feigned my ignorance of the situation. Everyone but the two of you knew. I can truly say you are foolish. I have cared for you and given you the pleasure most females beg for. Both of you will perish." He said and then the next sound heard was a cry of pain full death. Rei used only his poison to kill both.

Rei looked relaxed for the first time in a long time. He searched for his mate and was not seen for the rest of the evening. He had decided long ago that his mate Kentaru the wolf prince Kouga's son was his only one now he would live happily for a long time. Also that tonight he was in the role of female and would give in gladly.

**Morning**

Rei walked into the Hall and saw most of the remaining family waiting. He took his seat and Rika was confused as to why the girl wasn't there. She went to voice her question when Kyden shook his head. He smirked and Rika understood. The two had a secret language. Rei ate and saw something was off. He would have to find out what it was.

"Mom something is not right." He said and Kagome looked down at the table. "What is it?" He asked and she sighed.

"Tenmaro came to us last night and said he would be fighting for Naraku's reincarnation." She said and then Rei was shocked. His brother had turned on them. Now the vision Sekaru had would come true and it made sense. Sanomaru would stand up to his cousin and fight making them die. Sanomaru and Tenmaro were equals in strength and ability. They would kill each other. The rest would destroy the incarnation of Naraku.

"I guess that answers how the two will die. Now we need to figure out how to finish this fight and make sure he can't ever remember his past." Said Inukai. Kagura nodded and sighed. She didn't want to lose what she had. Rei noticed the uneasiness of the woman.

"Kagura?" He asked and she sighed.

"I just don't want to lose you all. I am happy this way. I have never felt this kind of bond before." She said and Inukai held her hand. He felt the pain in his mate. She was truly scared.

"You won't lose any of us. At least none of the ones that weren't mentioned before." Rei nodded. He like his mother on occasion had a feeling he hadn't woken up yet. He also was certain he was hearing a voice call to him. He was sure he was hallucinating though.

"Rei you okay?" Asked Rika. He nodded and lied.

"Haven't been sleeping well." He said it was true sleep was not coming easy. But that was because he always felt like he wasn't awake. Kentaru knew the truth and sighed signaling it was a half truth and the boy was getting little to no sleep. He would wonder the halls and not sleep.

"I think Sleeping pills are in order. You need to sleep." Said Kagome. Sighing she had a feeling it would happen to one of them. She hoped not the heir but it would be the one she connected to. Rei may be the heir but he was her son. He loved his dad but his mother was always there.

"You have done that before Mate and it doesn't work. Demons have no need for those." Said Sesshoumaru. He looked t his heir in worry. The boy did looked like sleep would help him. He was in serious need of some rest. "Rei you will take the day off. I will handle the council and your paper work. You rest and get some sleep." Rei nodded his father had been given the okay to take command when needed.

**Rika**

She saw her brother in distress and knew this wasn't good. He was never tired. He had pulled nights without sleep because of his mate. This was months of no sleep. She knew he would hide his need. He would play tough till their father stepped in. Then he would back down.

He was never one to stand up to Sesshoumaru unless provoked. He had only done that once. Now he was always careful.

**Elsewhere**

Naraku sat with a child in his arm. He smirked soon the three lovely ladies of the west would be his. He loved those girls Tenshi Rika and Inkira. His other half squirmed in his arms. His little sister and her mate made him smirked he didn't see the rest planning for this. He was wondering why they never looked for him.

"Now my better half we have to conquer the west and then the world is ours." He said and the child giggled. He would rule the world and have his mates.

His siblings all laughing a enjoying the time off. But he was no longer using the slaves as relief. His mood had gone down till the child was born his mood was better now the child needed to grow up. That was all.

He looked around and nodded his signal for all to get to work.

**Sekaru**

She sighed and saw her children in the garden playing their father at the caves taking care of the tribe. She was happy. Kouga made life easier a little. He helped with the eldest from his son and then now theirs. Life was almost perfect

"Kouga get here soon." She had a bad feeling things were going to heat up quick.

_My dear fans Sorry I had serious writers block. I rely on you for help. Keep the reviews coming._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go another chappie._

**Chapter three**

Kouga was running back sensing the danger and the need to be near his mate. He had a few things to check on with the pack and then head back his loving mate was now continuously at the palace of her birth. She was needed and the family was splitting and Rei was getting touchy. He missed his siblings and was to full of pride to admit it. He knew soon the fighting would start.

Kouga was about a few miles away and the palace was in sight. He would soon be in his Sekaru's arms. He knew she would be glad to see him plus all the pups they had together. His loving mate and children all brought him joy. As soon as he was in the gates of the surrounding city he slowed down and continued to run. He would be in the castle gates. When he reached the gates he would be tackled. Walking in the gates and as predicted was pounced on by all their pups.

"PAPA!!!!!" Yelled all four and he smiled. He loved his pups and they him. He laughed and walked with them all to their mother and she smiled. Kissing her he walked with his family in. His eldest was so much like him he wanted to laugh. He had the hair and personality with a speed unmatched except by his grandpa. Kouga had his arm around her waist. They were madly in love. He knew it as well.

"Kouga the fighting will begin soon. I will be there and you must make sure the pups are safe especially your heir. I know you don't like the idea of me fighting but I need to." Kouga nodded. He had bad news for Rei and the Inu family. Most of his pack had decided to betray the Inu Youkai Family. Now she also had found out more and would inform the whole family that needed to know why Tenmaro was to betray the family and go to Naru and Sanomaru would fight him. Both would kill each other.

As they reached the main hall they saw the young Lord of the West and his mate in their seats. He bowed and Rei nodded.

"What news have you Lord Kouga?" Said the Lord. Rei wanted to say Kouga but in the role of Lord he couldn't.

"Bad news Lord Rei-Inu most of my pack and lands have turned on you. They are revolting and will fight at Naru's side. I apologize my lord." Rei nodded and knew Kouga had tried and Sekaru was with her mate but in the presence of her brother was not allowed to comfort her mate unless given the okay. After being dismissed they went to the gardens where Kagome, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha were and the pups were. She smiled and Kouga held her but his aura gave him away.

"Kouga tell us what's wrong?" said Kagome and he sighed.

"Most of my people are against us and that makes things harder on Rei." He said and Sesshoumaru sighed as well but nodded. He knew that they could happen. But this only meant the fight was more of a challenge. That was fine with him. Sesshoumaru was quite pleased to hear this but understood Kouga's mood. Rei tended to take the weight on his shoulders too easy. Kentaru helped to ease some off but not all. Rei would indeed take this as his fault till Rika got back.

**Rika**

They Young Lady of the East was currently walking the palace and was well aware of the council following her and saying they should follow Naru but she would not have it. Saying she should cave and have him. But that was impossible for her to love that bastard. He made her skin crawl and that was not right. He fucked anything that walked and had a place to put his dick. She was sickened by the guy. Her mate on the other hand was all she needed.

Her lord made her happy and that was all she wanted. He could make her laugh cry and smile. Also her pups did wonders for her and that was her family. Rika was currently getting ready to see the rest of her family. She would be leaving for the west soon and that made her glade. She hadn't seen her brother in a long time. Rei would be happy and probably see reason since he was going depressed.

"Ryuten are the children all set?" she asked and received a prompt response.

"No they are not for they won't settle down and the servants hadn't had the chance to pack them recently." Said the tired dragon. The children were half dragon half dog and full demon and full of energy.

Rika was trying to leave before they were forced to deal with Naru. He made moves at her constantly. She was furious and wanted to kill him now.

**Sesshoumaru**

He had found his children to be fine his mate and he had no more after Midori and he was fine with that. The little priestess was all they needed. Her pure energy drove him nuts. She rivaled Inukai in strength and that was saying something. He smiled at the family arriving. Inukai and Kagura and so on they had a village with them. He was glade to see most made it okay. Inukai looked worried though and that could be a bad thing. Rika had yet to show and she hated dealing with Naru before leaving.

Kagome sensing her mates distress came and held him. She knew the problem. Inukai did have bad news. Rika was on her way but the children had made the journey a headache. Rika would be late for the bastard had shown early and that frustrated the girl too much. Then the pups would settle. Naru was making his desire known. Sesshoumaru hated that Rika had to deal with the male and not have backup. But that was the way of things.

"No worries she will be here soon my love." Said Kagome to her mate of so many years now. She was happy but still could read him like a book. He got upset over that a lot and couldn't help but wonder sometimes how she could do that to him. She kissed him and sat in his lap.

"I know but I worry sometimes. I still am her father and know how she hates that bastard. That much I am certain of." He said and smiled at the girl in his sight. His loving mate. Though they had stopped making pups he never tired of being with her or in her. He would pick times that they could and stopped the sudden ones like in his study. Though that one they loved doing still.

"Don't worry so much her mate and pups are with her." Said Kagome. He knew she was right. She generally was. The dragon Rika mated was as possessive as they come and never let the bastard hurt her. Hell he had for some time hated Sesshoumaru for neglecting his daughter for the other two but then got over after Sesshoumaru received his punishment from Rei. Now they were all on good terms now. Rika was in good hands.

After talking for a bit more they had left for a stroll around the block and ended up finding a place to relax for a bit. Though where before they normally could stop touching each other they now simply enjoyed the others company.

They never had the time because they always loved to be in more intimate setting and mating now they simple were with each other.

**Kentaru**

He knew of his mates need for his siblings as well as his fathers need to be with Sekaru his sister-in-law as well as his step mother. Rei may be his mate but his father loved Sekaru. What a family. He knew of the dangerous prey they were soon to face. He heard the stories from their parents of when Naraku was around originally. Now they would face the new version. The bastard would be more powerful but the down side was that this version was more dangerous and more sinister then the first and Inukai would be needed to stop him.

He watched as the young ones played in the garden and smiled his pups were so adorable. He loved them so much and couldn't live if they were ever hurt. It was the same with his mate. He heard his mate was in the throne room though he should be there he was male and was not allowed. He may be the mate but a queen was needed. He was a lord as well.

His mate was in a bad mood recently. He was in one as well because of that. He heard a crash and a bang and knew a servant had angered Rei and now there was chaos. Asking the guard to watch the pups he ran to his mate. Rei was almost to the breaking point when Kentaru got there. Hew ran to his mate and held him by the waist and calmed him.

"Rei its me calm down love please the pups will get scared and you scare me." Said the wolf and Rei calmed his mate was there and was calming to him.

"Mate." Was all the young Lord said and turned in his mates arms. He nuzzled the guy's neck and sighed.

"Yes mate I am here" He signaled for all to stay away. He knew at any moment he could snap.

He kissed the males neck on the mark and Rei was normal. He calmed and relaxed.

"Thanks my mate I appreciate that." He said and walked with Kentaru. He was relaxing and by the time they reached the gardens he was able to not scare his children the kids. He smiled as he was tackled and he played with them all.

"Well I take more bad news." Said the wolf demon he knew that news had reached his mate that was not that good.

"Yea some of the people are going with the bastard that we want to kill and will willingly die for him." He groaned. He was furious that his people would betray him like that and he was not going to take it out on his pups. He was too proud to do that. He had gotten after his father for ignoring them and then taking out his problems on the ones he didn't want that for his pups.

"Rei you need to relax we will make it. Don't worry." Said the wolf as he held his mate and watched the kids. He knew his mate would be worried for some time.

As the night went on Kentaru noticed the palace fill like it once was and smiled all the family would be together once again. His mate could finally calm down and relax.

**Sanomaru**

He couldn't believe he was back here. He had left for more space and now he was back. Due to the need for all the children and the adults for the up coming war. He couldn't help but feel out of place at that place now. His whole family had moved on and so had he but his life kept him busy. His kids have him on his feet all the time. He was proud of his family but now look the others had small families and they were all still happy.

His mate Okaimi had been the best female he met. But she died after their last litter of pups and now he was alone. Naru had killed her. He was more then hurt when it happened. He was furious. Now he was alone and found no comfort in other women. Plus not many around now. He spent most of his time with the children. He may never find another but from what he understood it didn't matter. He would be one of the two to die.

_I will be with you soon my mate._ He thought and watched the others. He really didn't fit in anymore. They all were happy and had no idea he lost his mate. Rei was the first to notice though.

"Cousin where is Okaimi." He looked down and growled.

"Naru killed her. I lost her to the bastard. Now I raise the pups alone." They all gasped. His markings went green. His fury apparent. Sango comforted her pup.

"I am so sorry to here that son." She said and hugged her son. Inu Yasha growled and then calmed. He knew that wouldn't help. He walked to his son and hugged him.

They all talked and made the boy feel like he was home again the pups having a good time at the palace. He still felt alone though. He watched them and stayed with the group. He noticed a few servants blushing at him. He had matured well. He had muscles all over and a nice tan. Plus he smelled of the forest. He with the silvery black hair. It was down to his waist and made his eyes shine.

His nose picked up the scent of arousal all around him but the auras said only power and sex fueled most of them and he wanted a mother for his children. He growled at them and continued to keep an eye on his pups. His father walking in and seeing his behavior smirked and walked up.

"So you are mom and dad now huh?" Sanomaru nodded and sighed at the thought. He was now two roles not one. He needed another mate before he died for the pups. He would not leave them alone.

"I wish I could find a female that would take in my children." He said but knew it impossible. He watched as they played with their cousins. He laughed as they overpowered them. He was lonely though and hurt. But he never noticed the servant that smiled at the pups. She loved them and was their care taker for their stay. She was wanting to mother her own but was not given the chance to for her mother made stay virgin for the lord Rei. Now she only wanted to be loved.

She approached the garden and smiled at the pups. She was told to keep them happy so she brought treats to them and laughed.

"Children I have brought you all snacks." She said and set the tray on a rock. Sanomaru watched the children swarm to her.

"Hey Kylie what is going on you seem distant today?" Said on of Inukai's pups.

"I have something on my mind." She said and smiled to them.

"What is it?" Asked the eldest of Sanomaru's pups.

"I have found someone to give my heart but Know I never can for he is of higher status then I." She said and knew Sanomaru had heard blushing. She grabbed the empty tray and carried it away from the garden. She did it with out looking at the lords. Once at the safety of the servants hall she dropped the tray in the kitchen and headed to the rooms to clean.

"Who were you talking about Kylie?" Asked Kagome running into her. She smiled,

"Lord Sanomaru milady. I wish I could be his mate but know I cannot." Kagome laughed.

"Is it any more possible for a Demon and a Priestess to mate but look at me and Sesshoumaru." She said and gave her the okay. "Win his heart." Was all she said and left.

**Kagura**

She had last night had her mate for the first time in a while. She was aroused by him but let him have his fun. She was happy. They stopped having pups though the sex didn't. She loved that part. He was currently with his uncle and family she was with the pups.

She was having a nice chat with the other mates and girls of the over crowed palace. She hated the crowd though. She missed Kagome and the other women though. Kagome and her got along now. She was happy with Inukai. She loved the boy.

Her and Kagome loved to talk. After she mated Inukai they could hang out. She and Kagome had become fast friends and they could talk for hours. But right now the Lady was in a meeting and handling some affairs. She watched the children play. The pups were playing tag and chasing each other. Kagura felt the women of the castle approaching and knew most still didn't trust her. She sighed. Then felt her mate coming to save her from the anger of the females.

"Kagura Mother would like to see you. Come children." Said the male. He knew her hatred of the glares and nasty comments. He sensed her need for saving and walked into the garden. He also knew she would kill for less then that. He was well aware of her desire to be liked. He held her and kissed her then glared at the servants. He hated the way they treated her for being used. They stood down. He would talk to the parents to help him.

"Mate were you just saying that to save me?" He nodded and they headed for there favorite spot the wall.

**Kagome**

She was concerned for the others Sekaru had informed her that they were in for a fight when the day came and Naru would begin the war. Though she didn't mind the people would they had to stop him somehow. Currently she was in the study with the men hearing the concerns that the battle would be pointless. But they all knew differently. It was for the people as well as themselves. She hated that they had to argue over it.

"Look boys here is the full of it. We need to fight otherwise we all die makes sense good now go away I am getting a headache." She yelled then went back to the paper work she was working. She felt her mate approach her and shook her head knowing he was not the one to do this it was the dam council.

"Sesshy I don't want to fight anymore then them but I know we have to." She said and leaned on him. He felt her tension and was the same as here couldn't believe the council was going to give in to the bastard. He was furious. Want to kill them he had told Rei this would happen. The council would want to avoid a fight and then hand over the girls the bastard wanted so the council would need to be killed or locked up for the extent of the war.

"I know I don't like it anymore then you do mate. But they had a point we shouldn't have to but they have no idea what they ask of us. Now they will Rei will hang them or lock them up. That way they have no say." He said and she relaxed. He then kissed her neck and held her. She calmed down shortly after that.

They walked around the palace and were hand in hand running into Kagura and Inukai. They spoke of the problems and the situation with Kagura and the servants of the palace. Kagome growled and then called to Rei. He would handle it.

"I am so sorry you have to deal with it Kagura. Hey I have an idea." She called all servants to the garden.

"Okay you all listen up. I have heard some news I am not to happy about so now you will be put straight. If any of you wish to state a problem with Kagura state it now for if we hear any more about you verbally attacking her you will be killed." She said and they all gasped. They didn't know what to do.

Kagura was shocked but then smiled. Kagome was treating her like family and that made her happy.

After they all said there bit they left and headed for the dinning room. Dinner was served and they all had a good laugh about old times. Kagome was well into the conversations. Sesshoumaru was happy to see her like this and then watched her talk about the days Inu and her friends wondered the lands to find the shards. Kagura filling in the gaps. Now they were all tired and Kagome wanted to sleep but knew that she wouldn't due to the need to finish some of the work she was doing earlier.

She had the work at the table in the room and was signing and stamping when the work was removed from in front of her by her mate. He smiled and put out of reach of her and then kissed her.

"You used to get made at me for doing this now it is time for payback my love." Sesshoumaru said and put the paper work away.

"You win okay I will come to bed and then finish it in the morning but you are helping then." He nodded and the former lord and lady went to bed for some much needed sleep. They had been working nights on end but Kagome now liked to avoid sleep due to the nightmares. But her nights were different form her son Rei's.

**Rei**

He was wandering the halls again he had the experience again. Where he heard the voice of his mate ask him to wake while he was but it was different. It sounded as if he was right there and Kentaru was not there. He was worried he was going insane due to the lack of sleep or the need to relax. But neither would happen soon to him. He was certain his life was not going to take the peaceful turn for a while. He had a male for a mate. Though he loved Kentaru he was certain the council still hated the idea of a male mate for their lord.

"I need some sleep." He said and headed to bed never noticing the eyes watching from a distance on the wall. The eyes of Inukai staying up for the night.

Inukai loved His Cousin Rei the most because of his desire for difference and being welcomed. He made change when needed. He was certain Rei would be a key in this fight. To help them not lose anyone. Rei was the one to make the decision on the war he was certain of that. Rei was an enigma and one that was hard to figure out. He would wander aimlessly for hours and never settle till he needs to or is lost.

Rei walked into his room and settle for bed then realized he was alone in his room Kentaru had left with his father to the Wolf's den for the night to get something's and would not return till morning. He knew something would happen and Kentaru would change though. He felt it coming. He would lose his mate for life. This was going to happen he cried himself to sleep hoping nothing would. But he was going to be shocked.

**Kouga**

He ran with Kentaru out of the place and bolted for the palace. The loyal wolves behind them and Hakkaku was one of them. He needed them all to make It back in one piece his mate would kill him if he didn't Kentaru was not the same though seeing so many people attack due to one thing was not right. He knew that this may change the relationship with Rei in a way that would destroy all they have worked for.

He sighed and prayed that they could still love each other after this. His former pack had attacked ruthlessly and Kentaru snapped and killed many. He couldn't believe the boy but then realized the pack had threatened hi children and that was a big wrong move. He watched as his son killed in anger and was merciless. This boy had changed and now Rei would see it. His on true love was different and may not recognize him.

"Kentaru are you still in love with Rei?" he asked quietly and knew the boy had not heard him. He was worried and wanted to talk to his mate. He wanted to what she had seen. He had a feeling the destinies have changed. He wanted to see if it was true. His loving mate would know. He ran even faster and knew his pup could keep up. He closed his eyes and sighed Kentaru was no longer the same boy.

He would miss the pup for sure but he needed to let it happen for the boy would not be the same. He was worried Rei would forever be dead to the world again. Rei was a smart and good boy but was hurt easily. Kouga was not a sure things would be so peaceful now. Kouga was so tense.

When they got there Kentaru went to his mate and so did Hakkaku. Kouga went to his and sighed. He walked and saw her in tears. She was upset.

"What is wrong love?" Asked the wolf and Sekaru cried even more hearing the voice of her mate.

"Rei will not lose his mate just be angry at you for changing him. I hope I am wrong and there is another future. Because if he does he will kill you and then kill himself for his act. For Kentaru will leave of his own choice. In the end he will leave.

_Hey here is the third chappie. Later._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we go. Another awaited Chappie._

**Chapter Four**

Rei was sitting in the garden with his children. They were running and playing and he half smiled at them. He was so deep in watching them he never noticed his mother walk up. She sat beside him and watched knowing all to well he would jump when she spoke. Kentaru was back and not the same boy her son fell for. She was aware her baby boy knew this and that is why he was doing this. He would spend time with them when he felt danger to his pack coming even from with in it.

"Rei why don't you go see him son. I can watch the pups no worries." She said and as predicted the boy fell over. He had jumped she smiled at her son. He nodded and stood headed to his mate. Kagome knew all too well what Sekaru had seen and knew of the second future that the two would live on happily. It would require a little help to make it happen and little bit of luck. But it was possible.

Sesshoumaru had seen what Kags had done and smiled at her for this his heir was not the same even with most of his family back in the place of their birth and this meant that he was worried over his mate and he was dangerous when he started to do that. Sesshy knew that soon he would need to talk to the boy and that meant he would need to face his old self before the pups were born and the boy corrected him. Rei was the embodiment of the old him.

"That always amazes me that you can read him." Said the former lord and his mate smiled.

"I got practice with you plus I am his mother." She said and he laughed and held her. She was still all he needed and no female or god would change that. She was his forever. During the years like any couple there was some snags and they said and did things they never meant to say or do. But they always fixed it and made up for the mistake. He had at one point said he wished they never mated and then regretted it immediately. He waited for a bit then apologized. He never regretted mating her.

**Sanomaru**

He was looking at the scene his Aunt and Uncle loved each other very much. He wished his old mate was there. He had been also watching the children. As they played he ran out and played with them. They tackled him and pinned him. Laughing he stood and ran. Only to bump into the servant that was in love with him. She scrambled to gather the snacks off the ground and he helped.

"Kylie!!!" yelled the pups and she smiled.

"Hello children and how are all of you today?" She asked and avoided the lord's eyes.

"Fine." Said the oldest of Inukai's children.

"That's good I will be right back with some fresh snacks okay." She said hurrying off coming back moments later. Sanomaru was sitting on the bench nearest the pups. He watched as they ate the snacks and walked away he signaled her over.

"Okay one I'm sorry for bumping into you. Two why do you blush around me? Three when did you start working here?" He said and looked the young servant in the eyes. Here eyes were blue like his former mates eyes.

"I apologize My Lord I believe I have fallen for you." She said and looked down. Then continued to talk. "I have been with the family since you and…lived here…I am sorry I will leave you now. I must return to my post." She got up to leave and he stopped her. She had sensed his discomfort and thought it best to leave. She was no wolf or even a fox. She was demonic though he could not figure out what she was.

"You don't need to leave. What kind of demon are you by the way?" He asked and she giggled.

"I am a mix. I am a Kit-Ookami I have red fox and White wolf in me. I am for the mountains same as Lady Ayame. One of the wolves mated a fox." She said and giggled some more thinking of Shippo. She looked to the handsome demon beside her.

"Wow well you are a beautiful demoness much like my former mate. You too had to have been related." The girl laughed.

"She was not related to me at least that I know of. I appreciate the compliment though my lord." She said and he smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Just Sanomaru I believe if I can get the okay from mother and father. Also Uncle I could have found a new mother to my pups." He said and smiled kissing her cheek. He said and called to his pups to move inside for dinner. Kylie was now at a loss for words. The male had just said in a sense he felt the same. She blushed stood and headed to work. She had a lot to do. Smiling as she did her work.

**Rei**

He walked to his mate who was in their room. He felt the change as he neared and prepared for the facts. But before he got there Kouga got to him. He was confused as to why his Brother-in-law was stopping him. Kouga sighed and Kentaru came and saw this. He had felt his father and mate.

"Rei I apologize for all that has changed in my son. I asked him to come and now he has seen what the pack thinks of us. He has changed due to their hatred. All I ask is that you forgive me." Said the wolf and Rei was shocked. He never expected this. He nodded to the wolf and spoke.

"I appreciate the apology and I do forgive you I bare no grudge against you." He said and walked to his mate. Kentaru was shocked he thought for certain Rei was going to attack but the boy didn't. He spoke once more at the back of Kentaru's father. "I only ask that you not make brash decisions and bring more then just my mate." He said and walked away.

Kentaru smiled and saw his mate tense closer to him they walked to their room. He knew it was to happen. He knew what the problem was; Rei-Inu thought he was going to lose him for good. He held his mate once inside the room. He nuzzled the mark and kissed the boy.

"Mate I will never leave you." He said and Rei relaxed. He knew he was to play bitch this time. Not that he minded so long as they were together. But right now was not the time they needed to talk and both males knew it.

"Ken-chan I feel the change and fear you would no longer want me. For I am…" He was silenced by his mate.

"I may have changed when it comes to the hatred of others but not to the relationship I have with my mate." He said and pinned the young lord. For the next hour neither was seen but well heard.

After their fun they went to eat and Kagome smiled knowing all was well. As did Sekaru. But Rei had a shock when he walked in. His sister was there. Finally Rika had arrived. He ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you two brother." Midori was happy that her brother was in a good mood. She became a traveling miko for the west. But she had found a mate along the way. Rin and Souta were also there. Rei smiled. It had been a long time since they all ate together. Now they all sat in the dinning hall waiting for the lord to eat.

"Midori I know you have mated but who is it?" He asked curious. She sighed and looked to the door. In the door stood a boy that Inu Yasha and Kagome thought they would never see again.

"Hakudoshi is not the same anymore. He may have been evil but was given a second chance. He is my soon to be mate. My powers far surpass his anyway so if he tries something I can kill him." She smirked and looked to her mother who nodded her approval. The incarnation walked to her side. Kagura was nervous like usual around the boy.

"Cousin no need to worry he won't harm you." Said the young Priestess smiling to the Wind Demon.

"As long as he is loyal I approve little sister." Said Rei and he began to eat some food. He too was suspicious of the boy so long as he made his kid sister happy he would let it be. He was certain the boy knew his place here and would never try anything plus as Midori said their powers surpassed his.

After dinner him and his mate walked the halls and talked of the up coming battle and Rei said something to Kentaru that he never said to anyone. He looked to his mate and kissed the boy. Sensing the hesitation in the boy he sighed and looked out.

"Kentaru my love. I need to tell you this now before the first battle. I can see like my sister and believe soon I will perish. I have seen that in the close coming battle I will die. But not because of my brothers or because of the bastard after my sisters. Because even though you may be falling out of love with me. I will never fall out of love for you." He said and walked away. Walking to the pups in the gardens to play and watch them.

Kentaru heard those words and froze. Rei had known of him no longer thinking they could work. Even though the feeling was still there he felt as though he didn't be long. Now he may be the cause of Rei's early death. Kentaru looked to his mate and knew the boy like his father never made a habit of lying. He also said long ago he would never force him to stay against his will. Now he felt terrible. Especially after the last words spoken.

"_I will die to protect you from the traitors that did this to you. I will always be yours my mate."_

Those words rung in his ears and mind.

Rei sat there watching the pups like earlier and smiled. He could never tell them that he was about to lose Ken-chan because of the pack to the north. He wanted to cry but wouldn't. He wanted to kill and he wouldn't do that just yet. He felt lost and then the voice returned. _Wake up Rei my mate please. _But Ken-chan didn't want to be close anymore and he knew that. His mate was scared and now he would lose him yet again.

**Kagome**

She had ran to her study and broke down. Sesshoumaru and Sango right behind her and so was Sekaru. All confused as all hell as to why she was crying. She turned to Sesshoumaru and cried even more. She looked at Sekaru and couldn't form words but sent the girl the vision. The girl was nearly in tears. She spoke for her mother.

"The deaths have changed now. It will still be the Sanomaru and Tenmaro but now there is a third. Rei will die for Kentaru. He will be killed by the traitors of the wolves. He will die for the boy even though Kentaru no longer believes they can be together. Why must I lose two brother's in one night?" She broke down and Kentaru was just walking up he heard the news and knew he had to change it.

Kagome was breaking even more. Two of her sons would die in one night. Plus one would be the current Lord and Sesshoumaru's heir. She cried for both her and her mate. The demon lord would not cry but she knew the words had hit him harder. For this was the boy he had hurt and learned to respect the most. Now he was going to lose his son. Kagome stood and held her daughter and they both were in tears. Sango felt for them she too would lose a son but not both of them. Inukai was too powerful to die.

As night fell she and Sesshoumaru headed to bed he walked her there and saw Kentaru looking for Rei. He was confused and lost. He was half running half walking. He saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome and watched as she nearly broke down looking at him and he knew why. He had hurt Rei the most and the boy was going to sacrifice himself for him. Kagome broke Sesshoumaru's hold and sprinted. She wanted to kill the boy but held back.

"He loves you so much do even realize how much you mean to him? Have you forgotten what had happened the first time you doubted him?" She said and the boy froze thinking back to the day it happened. All of them had.

Flash Back

_He never ate at the table always in his room or in the study. He was giving them all the time. Kentaru to see he understood the pain. But right now he was wanted in the presence of his father. His father was coming to him. He was looking over the attacks and knew what would happen soon. He heard the door and a growl._

"_Son why are you never at the meals." Rei-inu looked and turned back around. He went back to work. He answered though._

"_I figured that would have been obvious. I was giving Kentaru his space. Away from me, because I didn't want him uncomfortable." He said and went back to work. Feeling his father not leaving he knew why. If that was the case why make them stay. "I want to be able to see the child I helped create. He is half mine. I just want the other father to be able to stand it here." He said and then felt the approach of both his mother and the one they spoke of._

_He just went back to looking over things and then growled. He knew once the man got here he would be tormented. Rei-inu looked at the table feigning interest in it when the door opened. He heard his mom and pretended he didn't hear them but the wolf knew better._

"_Rei I don't get it. You said you wanted us here why…?" He stopped and saw a tear fall from the males face. He understood and sighed. His friend had felt his pain. His friend had felt the discomfort when he was near either him or the pup. Now he was distant from everyone. No one he talked had the boys scent. He only was mentioned when anyone was looking for him._

"_I apologize if you wish to leave then go. I will not stop you." He said then walked from the room. He felt his friends aura turn to happiness. Once his friend left he howled his lose. He then resigned again and left the palace. He was hiding now. He found a cave and laid their. His pained aura and anger keeping all away._

_Sesshoumaru was hurt by his sons rash actions and had every man demon or otherwise looking for him. No one found him. He informed all the lords to check their lands. But the North he didn't want to believe his son would go there. But now that nothing was being found he Figured he should._

"_Sesshoumaru I got this feeling he doesn't want to be found." Said Kagome. She looked at her mate and saw the hurt. His son not wanting to come home._

"_Why?" She smiled and looked at him._

"_Rei-inu knew you to well. We all know you favored your black haired children. They were of the west. He knows he was not your first choice especially when you found out preferred males. Now what will you do since he has left. Now you show interest in your heir. He is hurting for two reasons. One his father favors and treats his brother better. Two he hurts his best friend. We all felt the discomfort in Kentaru's aura when Rei-inu was in the room. Think of what he went through. I would hide too. I would hide in the place no one would look. Go to him find him yourself. He wants you or Kentaru. I will inform Kouga." With that Sesshoumaru left._

_Sesshoumaru thought back to every time he was with the children and knew what Kagome said was true. He did prefer Sekaru and Tenmaro He now realized Rika was also distant from him. He knew that was partially due to his favoring of the other two. Feeling the pain. He sped up. He would find his son and then try and make things right._

_**Rei-inu**_

_He was curled in a ball. He heard all rustling about out side and heard the people calling for a search. He knew they were looking for him. He also knew that he didn't want to be found. So he hid in the back of the cave and hid his signature. He knew only two right now would find him. His father and his friend. But they wouldn't look for him._

_He was drowning in his own depression and never noticed two figures enter the cave. One had brown hair the other silver. He had his back to them. The silver haired one walked forward and knelt down. Touching his shoulder making the boy jump He growled and turned. His eyes widened. He then looked away. Laying down again pain radiating off him._

"_Coming only because I refused the title right?" He said in an emotionless voice. He felt them stiffen. He knew that it was true. He knew his mother talked him into leaving. But nothing would change. "I will only leave if I die. I know you think you will change but you won't. I won't leave." He said and closed his eyes._

"_Then what of me Rei?" said Kentaru watching his friend. He knew his friend was stubborn. He also knew that he was part of the reason the boy was depressed. His conscious won't let him drop the guilt because of his discomfort._

"_What of you? You hate me you want me to leave you and the child alone. So fine I will. I will only be here till the end which won't be long. I won't bother you anymore." He heard the wolf growl and then he was smacked but neither male moved. It was his sister._

"_You just don't get it do you? He came because he was worried. Father may never change but Kentaru cares. He needs time. What is wrong with you?" Rei-inu looked away. He looked to the wall._

"_You have it easy Sekaru. You have a mate that won't betray you. Children that are valid. Plus you will always have our father to back you. You're the daughter that was the west. Rika and me need to strive for father's attention. Mom has always needed to remind him we even exist. You will never know what it is like to be forgotten especially after I was found out. Now I have a friend that fears being alone with me. A father that loathes me and an invalid child plus another two timing 'mate'. But you're right I don't understand that he was worried. Why should he be? I betrayed him." He said and went back to his forgotten world._

"_Because I want you to realize I forgave you. Because I was just as guilty as you." Said the wolf. But the one who really needed to talk was Sesshoumaru. He watched as the boy he helped bring into the world was destroying himself. Trying to figure out if he had should live or die._

_Rei-inu sat there when he felt his brother and sister approach. He knew now it was going to be a lecture. He growled when they approached. He opened his eyes to reveal red rimmed eyes. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be forgotten for once._

"_Brother why are you…?" It was Rika the one like him. Also forgotten but not so much now. She was the Lady of the East. Father was proud. But Tenmaro he was jealous of. He growled more when his brother approached. Tenmaro froze. He didn't get it what had he done. Kagome and Kouga watched as the silver haired child got angrier and angrier. He went to lung when Kentaru tackled him._

"_Rei stop he didn't cause you this pain. It was your father and I." The wolf called but Rei-inu attacked again. He had Tenmaro by the throat. Growling and in a rage. No one but Inukai and Sesshoumaru could stop him._

"_You…you have everything. You have everything I wanted. All I w…" The tears running down his face and the rage overtaking him. His beast in control. He tightened his hold. He growled when Sesshoumaru went to attack but Kagome stopped him._

Flash Back Ends

He watched as his friend and mates mom broke down again due to the pain Sesshoumaru came and grabbed her. As they headed to the door. He noticed Kentaru stand run to find his mate. He noticed the boy was trying to use the bond and it wasn't working. Nor was the scent. Meaning Rei was hiding again and determined to remain hidden. She felt terrible now knowing she would be of no help. Either he died for his mate or died due to starvation.

**Kentaru**

He had found the male he loved. He knew he still loved Rei and wanted to be with him. The words and memories made him think on what he was doing to the poor guy. He loved Rei that was not the problem. The problem was he hated the fact that he may lose him due to his own doing. But the boy told him it would be because of his doubt. As he laid there next to his mate he smiled and laid his head on the demon.

"Rei I love you. I always will but I never want to lose you." He said and fell asleep. Both not noticing Sekaru in the door. She smiled and let them be.

**Morning**

He woke before Rei and watched the boy sleep. He didn't wait long. He had been tracing a circle on the boys chest when the Young Lord woke. He smiled up at Rei and noticed the confusion. He leaned up and kissed him. He made it deep and full of unspoken passion between the two of them. He knew both needed a relief but neither would for they sat on an edge that was dangerous.

"Rei I was uncertain due to something inside that said I would lose you but you answered what would cause that. My doubting you has always pushed you from me." He said and was looking for forgiveness. Rei smiled and kissed his mate. He was in desperate need and would us this to his advantage.

"I will forgive you if you help me deal with our mutual problem mate." To make his point clear he pinned the male he loved and pushed there lower regions together and heard a moan. He loved that feeling. He couldn't stop the rubbing since he needed the friction so desperately. He knew they would be heard and didn't mind he needed it. As did the male below him.

"As punishment I get to enter you again my mate. And I will torment you till you are begging for it." Said Rei and for the next few hours neither was seen. Kentaru was happy to feel his mate again pleasure him.

**Sesshoumaru**

His son and the pups mate were back on the right track it sounded like. He smiled the boy was thinking the same as him though they vowed no more pups. Didn't mean the mating had to stop. His favorite place was still the study. On occasion they still mated there. He never tired of his mate. Currently he was well with in her sleeping form and he didn't plan on moving either.

"Mate I shall never tire of your body." He said and kissed her. She woke and moaned. Moving to get up only to remember Sesshoumaru was very much still with in her body. She groaned and the mating began. He loved her and never would stop filling her. Hours later he and his mate as well as Rei emerged and went to the dinning hall. There they saw the others and nodded to them all.

"Midori how are you fairing today?" He asked and she smiled he dare not say morning because it was noon at least.

"Fine I am now mated to Hakudoshi and am expecting our first child worry not though he is true to the intentions he stated Sister Sekaru and mother confirmed it." She said and smiled.

_There is another chappie._


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site,

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Ayano-sama

Chibi-Taisho

Ithilwen Faelivirn

MadHatter'sLover

Feline-sisters21

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: If I own Inu Yasha I would not be so poor.**

Being the only true Miko of the group Midori was watching the Village Keade used to. She was powerful and kind. Plus being descendent of demons she had Youki and Reiki. She for the most part looked Human. After all she was the spitting image of her mother. Her spirit was happy as well. She knew who she was the reincarnation of. Midoriko could not be happier. Her mate made her even happier Hakudoshi was a loving and perfect mate for her. Though she at times was still cautious. She was not with child yet but that could wait. She was not in a hurry. Hakudoshi was walking beside her. They were wondering the palace in the spring air.

"What is on your mind mate?" Asked the boy. His interest in her came when she should she could block his Telepathic powers. She was blank to him she didn't always share with him. Though when they mated her mind was open for him and only one thing was there. Him being with her fully and completely. She now had it back up. He was glad he mated her. He was well aware he was on a short leash at this point and knew why. They didn't trust him and he didn't blame them either.

"Nothing just thinking of my family and the village." She said and held his hand. "Plus I am always thinking about you." She said and knew sometimes she made her self vulnerable. She always hoped he would never try anything and he has yet to.

"I believe we all shall be fine." He said and pulled her into a hug. He loved her with all his heart. Now true he was sent here to destroy the family so Naru could get the girls he desired but he couldn't now. He needed to tell her without Naru finding out. So he was going to talk to the one Naru wanted to destroy the most. Kagome. He was hoping to have her help in getting him free. She had for his sister when she was with Naraku. He wanted to be out of the bastards grasp and able to live with his mate.

"My mate I need to speak to your mother." He said which shocked her. She had not been expecting this. She had sensed a problem surrounding the boy. She nodded and headed to her mother. She wanted to know what would happen. He need to tell her in a way that would not Alert Naru that he was informing the enemy of his being the spy.

**Kagome**

Kagome had known they would come but not why. She was well aware the boy needed help. She would put a block up because she knew he would need it. As the two entered the block was set. She Inukai was there as well. He would help reinforce the barrier. "What can I help you with?" She asked in a away saying he could speak freely.

"I have horrible news that will both anger and hurt you all. Though I must inform you this I have no intent now to do as I was asked." He said and Inukai became visible. "I was asked by Naru to become a spy. Sneak in and then destroy you from the inside and make the three girls he wants open for him to grab and run off with." He said and looked away from them. "He has a bond to me and is waiting for the barrier to fall and then he will know I told you." He said and dared not look at his mate. "Kill me or break the bond I wish not to cause you all pain." He said and looked to Inukai who would kill him. He knew the boy was furious. Kagome sighed.

"Midori I need your help to save him if you wish it." She said and knew her daughter was saddened by the words. "His feelings for you are real daughter I can see this." She said and Midori looked to her mother. "He would not have come to me if they weren't He would have gone to one or more of your brothers and cousins." She said and knew that was the truth. Midori nodded. It took time and energy they both were drained after wards and fell. Inukai caught his aunt and Hakudoshi his mate.

"I am sorry for the deceit Inukai I wish I could make it up to you." He said and carried Midori away. Hakudoshi walked back to his room. He had left his mate on the bed and sat against the door. He wished her to be happy with him after this but knew that would be a long hard road.

**Tenshi**

She was walking the halls with both her lovers. She had a Tenshi mate and Kitsune mate. She was bi and loved them both, it was always an interesting night when they all three needed relief. They were on the way to look at the happenings coming up. Her fox mate was on her right the Tenshi on the left. She knew later they would be in a more intimate moment with each other. She was heading for a meal and noticed. Hakudoshi was not there. She was confused because Midori was not either.

"Where…?" Inukai interrupted. He told them of the happenings and not to judge the demon for his own mate would have had the same fate. He was never angry with the boy. He would have been had the boy not wanted to make amends. Tenshi was surprise as was the rest. She had not judge the boy though. "Why should we judge when we are all a little different?" She asked and then ate when Rei did. She was not looking forward to the things coming up. Losing family was never the way to go.

"So do we even have a plan for the up coming battle or are we going to wing it?" She asked and looked to the others who sighed. "I thought so no one has any ideas." She said as she stood after dinner. She had looked to her brother asking permission before standing and walking away. She was in the need of some stress relief planning on sparring. She was one of the best in the army. All her siblings that could fight were well trained. Heck they all could same with her cousins.

She wanted nothing more then to get the battle over with and move on with there lives. She looked to her mates and walked for the dojo she entered and threw up a barrier. After asking all but her mates to leave. Sparring with her mates usually lead to the three of them mating again. Since claws and swords usually caught clothing and since were mated to each other. They had seen each other naked more then once.

After about three hours she had the male Tenshi inside her and she was tonguing the female Kitsune. Last she knew the Kit was pregnant from the Tenshi. They both had a child or two from him. Neither cared nor would they. They loved each other. It would be hours before anyone saw the trio though. A couple hours after that when The Dojo would be clean again. Since The staff knew of the Trios "sparring habits".

**InuKai**

InuKai was not going to give up on any idea right now he was watching the sky and looked at the stars. He decided long ago that he would do the forbidden and go to the moon. He was going to go and speak to the heads of the villages. He was a Bringer of Chaos but he knew any pups would be safer there. However he knew there was something wrong. He left a note for the others and then looked to the moon. He let his Aura go and called no one answered and he knew that was not good. He forced the gates to open and left.

He was not going to be gone long. He reached there and felt the bastards presence. He looked and saw his families home destroyed. He held back a growl. He knew he needed to leave. He decided then that the bastard would pay for everything in a slow and painful death. He fought for about an hour reaching his Parents home. Once there he took the needed information and fought his way back. Once there he ported back down.

Growling and looking around it was midday. He went to the study and found his father and uncle. He bowed and placed the tattered books and clothes on the table. Both looked to him confused. He looked up and then sighed.

"Uncle and father the moon has been taken from us. I decided to visit even with it forbidden to me. What we feared has happened. Tenmaro has helped them claim the moon. Mother and Aunt have lost their Families on the moon. It has become a breeding ground for foul demons and chaos. More then my being has ever caused." He said and looked away. He hated to deliver such news. He stood bowed and left. The moments of peace have come to a close. Naru had declared war. He would be ended.

InuKai decided he needed to help the others find a safe place for all the pups. Naru was gaining allies fast. He growled and then walked to the women. He whimpered and hugged his mother. His actions speaking volumes. She began to cry as did his aunt. He held her as his markings went green. The two others had theirs change. Sanomaru spoke.

"Mother that creature will pay for this. No one attacks our family and lives. That is why we are what we are." He said and bowed to his mother and aunt. Kohanna and InuKai spoke silently. He wanted her to understand the danger. He watched her eyes darken and turn red but then change back. Kohanna spoke next.

"We need to find a place to protect the children. I want all the pups safe and not near battle." The women agreed and then Kagura spoke.

"Where can we take them He came back from the moon it is not safe. Where can they go?" She asked and then The males showed up. However it was not any of them that gave an answer it was Dawn.

"My father and his people live in another plane of existence. The children will be well cared for." She said as she came into view. She bowed low and Shippo with her. "I know my father would gladly protect the young of the west. No Demon or human dare fight my father." she said and looked certain. As the lords spoke she walked over and patted one of the young ones. She was well aware of the hesitation.

"My dear Daughter in Law I have yet to meet this father of yours. I would like to meet him and though it is not for the battle I would like to know the male whom is watching my grand pups." Said Sesshoumaru. She nodded and vanished. Shippo spoke up then.

"The male is good father I have been living there He normally doesn't involve himself but when I told him what was happening he said he would shelter any and all the pups." Sesshoumaru nodded to his son.

"I know I just want to meet this male. I have never done He has sent word no and then." As he finished the Former Lord noticed the girl Dawn return. A Kitsune behind her. He stood tall and had long Silver hair. He stood about 6'7" tall and had long Silver Hair. He walked forward and then nodded to the lords.

"I am Kaitsune of the Spirit Foxes. Though my mate is a Wolf /Cat Spirit. Our daughter has been informing me an impending war and the need for the young your Children have to be Safe My land is open to use. Being on an alternate plane they shall be safe. For our Allies are always allowed there. My mate loves children and will take care of them as will all of my large family." He said and opened a portal for all to see.

InuKai spoke first. He wanted to Ask "Would it be possible to send any whom can not fight and are in danger. For as much as many will stay not all are able or should." He said and the Lord nodded.

"Master InuKai Our lands are vast I will Shelter all I can. Naru is no threat for he was unaware of us. His child maybe however only one of my blood can open a portal. My Mate is fierce however she cannot open one. I will take any deemed needed. They will have temporary homes there." said the lord and walked through InuKai ushered his children and mate to the Portal.

"Mate go with them. I wish not for Naru to do as his former self did. I will come for you." He said and Kagura nodded. Though she wished to fight she understood. She walked to the portal and then kissed him.

"You better or else I will come and find a way to bring you back and kill you my self." Kagura said and walked with her children through.

**Rei**

He watched as all the children and most of the people whom could not fight left through the portal. He Felt relief and looked to the others. The Voices returned and told him to awaken this time it was his mother. Except she sounded frantic. She sounded as though it was during battle. As the portal closed an alarm sounded and he heard people running.

"My lord The master Tenmaro has appeared and is attacking with his mate and several others." said a guard. Sesshoumaru ran out first as well as several others. He went charging just as something hit him in the back of the head. He collapsed to the floor. His vision went black.

Waking hours later in the infirmary he looked and saw his mother and family minus two Sanomaru and Tenmaro. He held his head. It was pounding and he was very confused. He was confused as to what had happened.

"My Mate finally you awaken. You were hit by a rogue demon from the Guards and he was the one to deliver the message. He then went to attack me however your sister Rika took him out. You have been out for days." Said Kentaru. He groaned and noticed the voices gone. Though he was confused. Did he just relive the past few weeks. He must have since that was all he remembered happening. The future would not end so wrong.

"We thought you were going to die. We lost the two already. You are not allowed to die." Said his mother as she hugged him. He stood and then looked around.

"What has happened while I was out?" He asked and then he heard the worst news.

"Sanomaru and Tenmaro are dead a guard found them moments ago. The castle minus hear is crawling with spiders and Naru's men. InuKai is out there fighting. We came here to see if you were okay. Once you can fight we will go to fight the bastard and end this. However his son is here and he is now the true incarnation." Said Sekaru. She looked down her mate was in the spirit world and she missed him. She wished he was here.

"Let us battle the bastard and end this." Said the new lord and All the family left. This would be a battle for keeps.

**Sorry it is short I am having some issues with it. Please if you can help me by ideas or anything please let me know.**


End file.
